Woes and Foes
by Ilys47
Summary: Since that night, Phineas and Ferb don't know what to think of each other anymore. Ferb loves Phineas and wants to protect him from Isabella and Phineas doesn't know what to think about anything.
1. Foes

P POV

"Phineas!", Mom called me, I shook Ferb awake and we slowly got ready. Still groggy and tired from last night, we clomped down the stairs. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table, reading the mail.

"Oh boys, did I wake you guys up? Usually you two are bright eyed and bushy tailed by now." Mom seemed to happy today, or it might have been me.

"Nah we're just tired from last night." I said as my eyes finally snapped out of my dreams. I tensed when I didn't feel Ferb's comforting presence behind me, but then I relaxed as my eyes met Ferb's lean, muscular body. He had grown over the years and was quite handsome. His green hair was still disheveled from sleep but he no longer wore his pants so high or polo shirts, because Isabella had insisted she help with his wardrobe one day. I sat down next to Mom while Ferb poured orange juice and set the glass down in front of me.

"Mum?" Ferb said holding up the carton of juice, his British accent was still clear even though he has been living with us since I can remember.

"No thanks, dear I had breakfast already. Anyway, Phineas your grandparents sent a letter to us inviting you to come to their cabin again and Isabella dropped by."

My mother's words echoed through my ears and got shoved into the back of my mind, so I continued to eat the cereal Ferb had just put down in front of me and watched him bend down to pet Perry.

"Well boys I have to go now and do a couple errands, then I have my cooking class right after." As she left, Ferb sat down at my command. Who we should invite to "Camp Phineas"? We could invite many people to come since our popularity has grown and we had made many friends. I think it is weird that Ferb calls them fans. He does have a point, they are not as close as Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are to us. Though no one was as close than me and Ferb, but many people believed that Ferb was just a sidekick to me. That is why I try to name things after Ferb as much as I can now.

"Hey Ferb, I was thinking who we might wanna bring to Grandma and Grandpa's cabin. There are so many people. I mean we could hold a contest or we could pull names from a hat! Let's go outside first!"

We made our way outside and under the cool shade of our tree and laid back on the trunk. Ferb had brought a notebook and a pencil for all of my ideas. The minute we got settled Isabella suddenly burst through the fence and made her way over to us.

"Whatcha doooin'?" She asked, smiling.

"Nothing really.I told her staring at her low cut shirt that was too thin and showing her nipples. She leaned in still standing next to me giving me a clear view of her cleavage.

"Well I came earlier but your mom told me you were still asleep. I think this is the first time you've slept in. Hey what's that!" She exclaimed, pointing to Ferb's notebook.

"Well... it's a list of people that we are thinking to invite to my grandparent's cabin, but we can't decide on who."

"That's easy just invite me. We'll be together just like the old days."

"Yeah maybe we could just invite the gang over Ferb!" I heard Isabella huff quietly and when I stole a quick glance at her she had a gleaming smile on her face, but it was the kind models always use. Fake. I returned my view to Ferb, who was giving Isabella a death glance that could never be challenged. Then he looked back towards the list he was making and scooted closer to me so I could have a look. There was a whole bunch of names Ferb had remembered through the years. In the margin Ferb had written "anymore names?" I looked through the list, I didn't recognize a single one so I silently shook my head. Getting bored of sitting around and watch Isabella watch me I let out a loud sigh trying to signal Isabella to give me an idea of what to do today. After a few minutes I looked around the backyard.

"Hey where's Perry?"

* * *

**Why is Isabella acting so weird? What really did Phineas and Ferb do last night?... Those are all the questions I can think of oh yeah! Where's Perry?! Anyway it's my first story so tell me if anything came out** **wrong. _  
_**

**this chapter is chapter 1.5 this time it's personal. I just fixed it up thanks to my new beta EdgeofDarkness whoooooo!**


	2. Last Night

F POV

We started to go back inside the house when the sun became too hot, but I stopped to eavesdrop on Isabella once I saw her worriedly whip out her phone.

"I don't think this seducing plan is working, Adyson." Her high squeaky voice flew through my ears nice and clean. She thinks that getting Phineas to notice her is a game. I smirked when I remembered what happened yesterday night. Phineas and I haven't done that in a long time. I was Phineas first kiss and many more after that. We used to secretly steal kisses from each other like a game, but it stopped when Phineas realized that it was wrong. If Isabella knew she would be on flames, though it would get rid of her trying to chase Phineas. I wouldn't want Phineas to loose her as a friend she was nice to him and good. Except recently, she was trying to be a flirt. Look at what she was wearing! She looks absolutely horrid.

I saw Phineas appear back at the door frame. Probably wondering where we were, so I walked briskly towards him, pushing the door to a thud after Isabella.

We were in a nice awkward silence, until Isabella unpleasantly broke it.

"Soooo... What are we going to do now Phineas?"

I certainly knew what I wanted to do.

***flashback***

I continued staring intensely at my brother's back. I knew I had some feelings for him but I don't know what they were. I constantly thought about him. I slightly jumped as he abruptly turned around.

"Ferb?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya know what the teachers talked about in school?" It took me awhile, but I knew what he was talking about, because he never asked me for help in school and never talked about it. I really hoped that he was not going to go in that direction and started asking me things I did not really want to answer.

" I...I wanna try it."

"Okay." What did I just do? Oh well I already said yes.

I climbed out of bed and tugged the sheets off of Phineas. My heart was beating quickly. I think he is scared but he asked me to and he knows that I would do anything for him.

I pulled down his shorts trying not to look at his innocent, wondering face. Then I slowly slid down his boxers. Phineas rose his hips to make it easier for me. Not wanting to look at him I went right in, releasing my tongue and licking up his shaft. I felt him shudder and gasp, underneath me as I started to lap the precum up against his cock.

"Nnngh" Phineas' small moan gave me courage and it was so adorable coming out of his mouth. Phineas' hips bucked as I slipped my mouth around the head and played with the tip. Soon I was sliding his cock deep into my mouth making me gag. Then, my head was bobbing. Phineas was breathing rapidly and his legs were a little bit bent and spread out. My hands slipped inside his shirt and my fingers and were pulling, twisting and flicking his hard nipples.

"Fuh-fer..buh I-I think I am go-uuugghh gonna-" I stopped him with my index finger from speaking anything else to save his breath. I knew what Phineas was going to do so I shifted my mouth so I could swallow his cum. I could tell he was trying to go slowly but I swallowed it all up as he rode out.

I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? Why did I do that? I know I am much better than this. I began questioning myself and decided to go back to sleep. I got up, Phineas catching my eyes. I stared at him for a second then turned on my heel and left the room and went to the bathroom.

I jerked off, tempted to take a shower but decided against it and just washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, and ran my tongue over my teeth. That's when I notice the lingering taste in my mouth and brushed my teeth several times.

I went back to Phineas' room quietly and lowered myself back down on my bed. Phineas was in his original position, probably still awake. I don't think any of us will get a wink of sleep tonight.

***end of flashback***

I was right, I was just starting to drift off, when Mum called Phineas down and of course I had to go with him.

At night I reached a conclusion that I loved him. That I loved my brother. Not bromance, brotherly love. Just love. Then I wondered if I was gay, and I think I am. I mean I like Phineas, but I don't like other boys. I find Phineas beautiful and practically perfect in every way.

I slumped deeper into the cushion on the couch, listening to Isabella and Phineas striking up a conversation. I like how Phineas looks nervous, it is cute. I especially love how Isabella pretended to get a text and gave an excuse to go home, so Phineas and I walked Isabella to her house. Finally, Phineas and I were strolling down back to our room.

"Did you think Isabella was acting weird... Or was it just me?" I was glad to respond to Phineas' question, but I had to be truthful I did not want to lie to Phineas even though I should now.

"Oh no, she was acting weird. honestly I thinkt she looks like a slut."

As soon as I said that I regretted it. I should have kept my mouth shut. Phineashad a hint of sadness in his face. When we got home I stripped and got into my bed feeling terrible.

* * *

**_So... That's it for now. I really have no ideas for the next chapter so it might take a while, my beautiful un-existent audience._**


	3. The god of Hugging

P POV

I slowly creeped the door open to Ferb and my room. I was too bored sitting around and I wanted to know what Ferb was doing because as soon as we got home he marched upstairs. I licked my lips, nervous that he would see me spying on him, but when there was no noise coming through the crack I pushed the door open so I could see Ferb's bed. I sighed when I saw him sleeping soundly and another sound came out of my mouth as I saw his thin covers wrapped tightly against his body and a bare thigh peeking out. I ignored the sound that came out of my mouth and tip-toed my way into the room. I tried to be quite as I picked up his shirt from the from the ground. Wait, he will know I've been in here if I move around he stuff. I dropped the shirt and ran out of the room scared. I made it out of the hall and into the bathroom and I paced around trying to catch my breath. Once I was calm I walked back to the room to shut the door.

There's no reason to be nervous he was just sleeping and it is our room and ugh just stop thinking Phineas! I mentally slapped myself.

"Boys! I'm home." My mom's arrival made me jump out of my seat on the couch. I huffed out some air, gritted my teeth and fixed my eyes on the tv playing some special on how to increase brain mass... or something. Focus Phineas, you're okay, you're okay.

"Phineas are you okay?" I jumped again.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm uhh... I'm fine." My mother shot me a smile.

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" I pursed my lips that came out a lot faster than I wanted. Just then I heard Ferb bounding down the stairs and practically running towards us. His hair was tousled in sleep and his clothes were put on roughly. He sat down smoothly next to me realizing he was acting too giddy. He waved shyly at Mom.

"You guys have to get packing if you want to go to the cabin. Are you going to invite anyone?"

" I think me and Ferb are just going to go solo this time" I smile. I want to be with Ferb more he just makes me calm his aurora is just so relaxing and exciting and and and yeah. Perry mysteriously appeared between me and Ferb.

"Oh there you are Perry!" My hand subconsciously goes to his fur and my fingers begin to probe his skin underneath, massaging him. He chatters, I love making Perry chatter.

"How bout some snacks?" I shook my head. I wasn't exactly hungry yet. Mom walked out of the room casually and I looked down at my feet catching Ferb twiddling his fingers.

"We should get packing huh. Are you okay with just us going?" He nodded. Good. I reached out and gripped his hand pulling him out of the couch and tugging him into our room.

We slowly packed our bags in silence and it let me think of all the possibilities that we could do. Of course we would have to do what Grandpa wants but I am sure there is some way we could jazz it up. And we would have a few extra hours because they go to sleep early! It is going to be great.

I started to skip to the bathroom to get my toothbrush and things like that when I felt Ferb's hand catch my wrist. He elegantly motioned to the duffle bag with his long fingers, which was already full with toiletries. Man, I didn't even see him leave I gotta pay more attention, but when I pay attention I can't stop looking.

Ugh it happened again. Ferb was sitting on his bed with an eyebrow raised. Oh my god what did I do? Did he ask me something? Oh yeah he doesn't talk much. Think Phineas.

"You aren't going to go back to sleep again are you, cause it's boring without you." Drum roll please... Ferb cracked a rare smile right on time. Wow we should put his smile on a stage. Like seriously man, it so beautiful and white and straight and perfect. Ferb held his arms opens and at first I didn't know what he wanted, but it was to late too hug him because he was coming towards me instead.

Ferb must be the god of hugging. His arms were not to high or to low in the perfect spot. They were wrapped around me in the perfect way with the perfect pressure. Aaaahh. Ferb was about to tell me something. I could tell cause his jaw was opening a little bit and I felt it against the top of my head, but mom called us down for dinner.

Dinner was normal Mom and Dad talked about their days and I answered questions tersely and Ferb didn't talk. Mom mentioned that we would be leavening tomorrow for Grandpa and Grandma's cabin early in the morning so they could be at the antiques convention on time or in their case early.

Me and Ferb head upstairs but Ferb went into the bathroom and I waited to take a shower after him. It wasn't long before Ferb was back in out room his towel circling his waist and of course my eyes zoomed into his body. It was hard not to notice the water dripping down his back or the way his hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He leaned over the drawer and shuffled through the clothes. I could smell his minty breath from the toothpaste and that is when I realized I should go to the bathroom and get ready.

When I got back Ferb was asleep on his stomach. That reminded me of last night I felt guilty but I wanted to know how it felt and I wanted Ferb to do it because I knew he would make me feel to good. I didn't exactly know what I wanted but Ferb knew and he made me feel so blithe and weightless. I remember the details on how Ferb's mouth was tightly wrapped around me and his caressing tongue. I felt heat go up to my face and blood rush down to my groin. My hand flew to it clutching it hard. I can't ask for that again. I feel so ashamed and disappointed that I made him do that, but maybe he wanted to. Don't get your hopes up, he probably was disgusted in me, but that hug.

I finally just found my way into bed.

* * *

**Well... There you go it took a lot longer than I suspected to catch this little fish outta my mind but whatever. I gotta tell you the truth though I am starting to already get tired of this so I might go a little fast with the story and slower with the updates... **


	4. Frosty

F pov

The car ride was stuffy on the way to the cabin because all of our bags and Perry were in the back of the car along with Phineas and me. There was no room in the trunk because of Mum and Dad's antiques for the convention. So, the whole way there the windows were rolled down and the music was being blasted through the speakers. Though I did not mind, I got plenty entertained by Phineas's musical laughing and Mum's little jigs to the chaotic music.

As we finally rolled to a stop in front of the large cabin, I took a breath of the thick, warm air, climbed out of the car and threw my bags over my shoulder. When we made it to the porch the door opened to reveal Phineas' grandparents. They both hug Phineas and Mum and shake Dad's hand. I receive one hug and a hand ruffling my wind blown hair in its usual greeting. I just smile and allow myself to be teased.

We all go inside to sip lemonade. Mum and Dad talk about the convention and the emergency numbers for us with Betty Joe while Phineas and Clyde talked excitedly about their plans for the stay.

Mum and Dad leave and Phineas and I go unpack before Clyde wants to go on a hike. I already feel like it is going to be a slow day, maybe I am still tired. I did't know that one night of not getting any sleep would set me off like this.

My eyes roll over to Phineas burrowing through Perry's bag while Perry was resting on the creaky twin bed. He smiles when he finds the treats and gives one to Perry and of course my heart flutters and I get nervous. He is just Phineas, I know him. I know that it will be alright in whatever situation we end up to be in.

"Boys come put some sunscreen on, we're going hiking!"

"Kay." Phineas replies back to Betty Joe's call We return to the kitchen and slather the sticky lotion onto our bodies.

"Hey Ferb is my face still all white?" I nodded and brought my fingers to his face and gently rubbed out all the sunscreen. His face was smooth and young but Phineas wasn't smiling anymore. He was relaxed and scared somehow at the same time. I hope I am not making him scared I want him to be happy.


	5. gasp poor Ferb

Ferb pov

We hiked along, not really listening to Clyde's rambling about trees or moss or whatnot. All I could do was stare at Phineas' slight frame one hand tapping on his thigh and the other swinging gently, like a pendulum.

I sigh hoping Phineas would pop out with some idea and save me from my boredom.

I think I am starting to get a headache. That tree looks familiar. I never noticed how nice Phineas' butt looks. Shit I think I am getting horny now. I wonder where we are going? Phineas' butt does look good.

"Hey Gramps," My ears practically perked up like a dog's, "Do you think me and-"

"PHINEAS!" my eyes flick up from Phineas' butt to a small group of girls that had suddenly appeared around the corner of the trail. Of course Isabella had to be standing right in the middle of it.

* * *

**So I know long wait and a very short chapter I have an excuse (if watching Doctor Who is an excuse that show is amazing) and I wanted to post new stories but now I can't because I do this through my I pad and the app that I have that lets me doesn't anymore and I can't get another app that will let me for a long time soo yeah anyway this chapter i think went great maybe not even good but I want to know where you guys want it to go and what you want more of and tell me what i am doing ****that you don't like so the chapters can be longer **


	6. I think sunscreen is out to get Phineas

Phineas POV

Wait! What? Isabella's here? How did she get here? Why is she here? Jeez, I probably look like a pig.

I press my tongue to the top of my mouth to bring down my blush before smiling.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"Well me and the girls just wanted to get out and um you know just have some girl time and camp but Buford and Baljeet kinda tagged along ." Some groans were let out by the girls behind Isabella and I heard Ferb give a mocking snort. What is up with Ferb he is acting a little weird. He is all touchy and kind of nervous. Maybe it's just me?

"We have plenty of space in the cabin." Grandpa invited, "Or you could move your tents over, it's safer."

Isabella seemed to think about it and looked at her friends to help decide.

"Hmmm I guess. We'll get to the campsite now so we can move."

"We'll help." I say not really wanting to leave her.

"No you guys keep on walking, we actually have been at it for a while."

I hung back with Ferb as Grandpa gave directions to the cabin.

* * *

In the house, Grandma set us up to make a cake. That's how got stuck with the beater and Ferb was slowly pouring in all of the wet ingredients to the bowl.

His position is natural, leaning against the counter with his hand under his chin slighly spreading around the flour from our flour fight we had earlier, and the other hand tipping the liquid in. He looked so bored. So normal. I want Ferb to be like this all the time. Not bored but how he used to be. Though how he used to be was only as couple days ago. I hope I didn't make him angry with the whole sucking me off thing. I think that's what he is probably nervous from. We are brothers no one will know and it's not bad or anything, I think. I mean I only wanted to try, it was nothing.

Just then the old, creaky screen door opened and Isabella was in the doorframe while the other girls were pitching up their tents. She waved to everyone's and said "hi" to me.

"We were going to go swimming in the lake after we finished and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come?"

"Sure! Wait um we are kind of in the middle of making a cake."

"Phineas, you may go." Ferb's soft voice sounded as if he was giving me permission to go,"I will stay and finish up." I nodded and Isabella and I went in our separate directions.

"Put more sunscreen on!" Grandma called after us.

* * *

After another layer of sunscreen I grabbed a bag with some things inside like more sunscreen and towels. I waited for the girls outside and once they were done we made out way towards the lake.

When we got to the bank of the lake, shoes were instantly slipped off and splashing filled the air. I noticed that I was the only guy with bunch a of girls in bikinis, so of course I blushed. I looked around not really wanting to go in the water yet because I knew it was still going to be freezing despite the heat.

Isabella was walking towards me with a bottle of sunscreen.

"Can you help me please?"

"Yeah." I took the bottle from her and she turned around hunching a little. Oh. My. God. I am about to put sunscreen on a girl's back. On Isabella's back. I shivered. I put my shaky hand on her back and started working in the lotion, I hesitated when I reached her lower back but I just continued. Once I was done, I put my hand on her shoulder and she straightened up. I felt right like this lIke this, so right I moved closer to her and I was going to kiss her shoulder, but I pulled back. Scared? Probably. Isabella looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Let's go!"

* * *

I walked through the door and found Ferb sweeping up a pile of flour into a dustpan. The cake was done or almost done, it had a little bit of space that was still unfrosted. Ferb always did that always saved the last for me, like in puzzles or when he opened the door for me.

"Hey Ferb." He had a little Mona Lisa smile on his face. Ferb gestured towards the cake. I frosted it with the knife and finished the pattern on the rim.

* * *

We all ended up in a campfire outside after creating a sunscreen that garantees no sun burn not even a tan, testing it and convincing Grandma that it worked. Buford and Baljeet finally made an appearance from after doing whatever Buford's and Baljeet's do in the woods. Ferb was strumming a guitar, Grandpa was pointing out constellations and the girls were redeeming their old group name by making the most amazing s'mores. And Perry was on my lap.

* * *

**I know the ending was bad... But I thought this chapter was good with giving you a look on how Phineas thinks about the whole situation but you know the drill ...REVIEW it gives me motivation.**


	7. Wow,Buford's really grown up

F POV

_Isabella was riding me and when I thrust my hips upward she tilted her neck back and gave out a loud,long, girly moan. I was fully sheathed again, but she stayed there straddling me. I felt her contract against me again and again. Tense, relax, tense relax,tense,relax. We stayed like that for a while, tensing and relaxing, until I harshly tugged on her trimmed pubic hair. She gave me a mocking smile, so I traded back with a hard squeeze of her breast, but the hand that was squeezing her was not mine but Phineas'_

* * *

I woke up from the rough, heavy covers brushing against my unclothed body. Not wanting to get out of bed, I lingered in and out of my unusual dream for some minutes until streams of light entered through the old blinds. Must be half past six. I tried getting up only to flop back down onto the bed.

I look over at Phineas, who was probably still dreaming. Phineas was bundled under his covers and his forehead glistened with sweat which made me realize how hot I was.

I tried not to make the floor creak as I slowly made my way down the hall, to the bathroom with my clothes bunched up in my hand. When I reached to turn the knob it was locked but was opened rapidly to reveal a half asleep Isabella. She looked surprised to see me right in front of the door then blushed and walked away. I looked down noticing my nakedness shrugged it off and continued into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Since no one was up, I decided to wander in the woods for a bit and see if anyone was awake by the time I got back.

I smiled when I heard twigs snapping and loud voices.

"Buford! You know that- Ferb?!" Baljeet was cut off by my unsuspected appearance. He was ridiculous pinching his nostrils together and trying to not breath because Buford was smoking, a habit of his that all of us have gotten used to except for Baljeet.

"What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to answer but Buford talked first.

"You want one?" He said offering me a fag. I reached out my hand for it and he lit it.

"Ferb!" There he goes again. "Don't you know better than to smoke? What will Phineas think?" I slightly frowned when he mentioned Phineas. I have all the reasons I could. I did not mind being second fiddle but...

"Damn Jeet, cool it off will you." Buford said adding and eyeroll, but it seemed to shut Baljeet up. That made me smile again, somethings never change.

Buford and I smoked in silence and Baljeet sulked a little ways from us. I did not usually smoke. Only sometimes when Buford offered, and when I was in the mood. Also when Phineas was not around. I was certainly in the mood though, my thoughts about Phineas have been making me stressed.

Once I was done, I stubbed the stogie against a tree trunk And I looked for a place I could put it, but I realized there were no trash bins. So I just sighed and stuffed it in my jeans' pocket.

Buford handed me a small bottle. Mouth wash. I smirked as swished some of the liquid in my mouth.

"You're welcome for saving your ass. That was my idea by the way." I just smirked again.

I walked off a bit away from the boys to relive myself, but they followed. Buford snorted when he saw me unzip my pants and Baljeet ran away, making Buford laugh again. Pretty soon he joined me both of us grinning like mad men pissing in the middle of a forest in the early morning. Then, I felt like how I usually do with I am alone with Phineas. I don't have to play a role I can be careless. That only made me want to be with Phineas. That is what this trip was supposed to be like just Phineas and me. Right?

* * *

We made our way back to the cabin and once we stepped on the porch we smelled bacon, pancakes and probably all the other breakfast foods that Betty Joe knew how to make. While I was gone the girls had went to a nearby town and gotten food. Clyde was waiting impatiently at the long dinning table for the food to be ready.

"Phineas?" I asked Adyson.

"He's with Isabella." then she proceeded to giggle with the other girls around her. Oh no. Forget about it, I will just go and brush my teeth again. I can still taste the smoke in my mouth.

The bathroom was locked again. I pressed my ear to the door. Two voices, but I could not hear through the thick door. I started to panic, so I looked under the door. Defiantly two pairs of feet. What should I do? Nothing. It is none of my concern. Phineas would be happier that way. Even if they were not snogging right now they would make a good couple. The dream ideal couple were everyone wants them to be and stay together. Everyone but me. Why did he have to go and fall in love with someone...that wasn't me?

* * *

**I know stupid chapter.**


	8. Woo finally some action

P POV

I woke up thankfully not tired. You know like one of those days where you wake up ready. I took a good, long stretch making my muscles feel good, and threw my arm over my head to try to get away from the heat of the thick, woolen blankets. I lay there feeling mighty fine,under my blankets on my creaky, crappy bed staring at the wooden beams on the ceiling, smelling the kind of outdoorsy, but clean smell.

Soon, my mind catches up to my body and I look towards Ferb's bed, half yawning, half calling his name as I turn my head. First I am worried then confused. I find Ferb's bed with no Ferb, but with Perry nestled in the unmade covers. I get out of bed only to sit back down on Ferb's, massaging Perry, who proceeds to chatter.

"Do you you know where Daddy is? Huh? Did you kick Daddy out if the bed, you bad, bad, little boy?" I sigh, where is he? Suddenly getting an urge to shower off all of my sweat and my stink, I dropped the question out of my mind.

* * *

Hhmm, that's good, the steaming hot water spills onto my hair and coats my shoulders. I feel it physically loosen me up, and calm me down. It's the place where I can forget about the world and just think. These are usually the times where I get my invention ideas.

Or you know sing my heart out. I start humming "I Kissed a Girl" and then started singing it. After the chorus,while scrubbing my hair I started to think again. Specifically about Ferb.

I am extremely confused right now I don't even know what to think. Part of me needs him by my side, he is one of my necessities and I can't live without him. He is my bass guitar. He is my spine. He is my mechanic. He is my best friend. And most importantly, he is my Ferb. That got me thinking about love. It isn't smothering someone with gifts,wanting to impress someone it isn't a one month thing, it isn't a game. Love is when you make someone unintentionally happy.

It is amazing what you can accomplish in a five minute shower. I got out and started drying my hair with a towel and continued with my body. Like everyday for I don't know how long, Isabella burst through the door. My body was somewhat covered by the towel but it don't stop both of us from blushing like mad. I quickly grab my boxers and slip them on.

"Two naked guys in one day." I could barley hear her. Who is the other guy? Well that's kind of easy, Ferb he does kind of walk around naked sometimes, but what was he doing with her, I felt a pang of jealousy. But of who?

"What." I still say what to save myself of further embarrassment. I expect her to leave but instead she closes the door.

"Phineas I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I say not really knowing what to say.

"Phineas...I...uh..." Come on just say it, so I don't have to stand her looking stupid in my underwear, "Don't you find it weird that me and the girls showed up randomly?" I just say uh huh to save up time.

"That I visit you everyday"

"Uh huh." Ba ba bada. Hmmm hmmm hmmmm.

"That I have had every class with you in school?"

"Uh huh." Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, crash!

"That I only say hi to you."

"Uh huh." _I kissed a girl just to try it._

"Phineas I think it's the time to tell you and it has gotten really obvious, so I don't know if you are ignoring me or something."

"Uh huh." _The taste of her cherry Chapstick._

"Phineas I-I love you." _I kissed a girl just to try it_. She stepped toward me, close, and looked at me. I couldn't look at back at her.

"Phineas, is that okay?" I nodded. Then she was kissing me, I could tell that she was inexperienced, it was kind of sticky and her mouth was slack. All I could do was kiss her back so I did. _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. _Ferb_._

Her arms were over my shoulders,mine stiff at my sides. Her mouth was open and she kind of sucked a lot like she was expecting me to do all the work. She smelt girly and tasted girly and part of me liked it, but most of it didn't. I couldn't stand it anym so I pulled back.

"Gotta put my clothes on." I said simply and I kicked her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Once I was dressed, I walked into the kitchen where there were pans full of food lined up on the counter like a buffet. I got some food and headed outside where everyone was eating.

I heard the girls giggle and Grandpa talked about things that none of us were listening to. I looked around for a seat and the only one was next to Isabella so I sat there.

I didn't eat anything. I was staring at upset Ferb, who was looking at me, pleading me to do something with his eyes. I eventually, got up, took my food with me, went over to Ferb and sat on his lap. We shared our food, happily, and the rest looked at us like they were examining something.

"From the beginning those two were attached at the hip." Grandma confirmed.

Ferb had the most cutest smile on his face which only made me explode with laughter and then Ferb was laughing. When we stopped everyone was like what just happened and they looked hilarious, so I laughed again.

"So, Did you feed Perry?" Ferb nodded it was weird since I was the only one talking but I don't care.

* * *

**So guys there you go I wanna say thank for everyone who reviewed since I did get more than usual even if you hated it but being disgusted is better than being indifferent right anyway first flame I guess because I don't really know what a flame is but to clear stuff up the kiddies are around 16 so they are going to think in that way trust me i know and I think people better take a look at the little picture next to the story it does give a big hint that this is going to be a Ferb/Phineas...or maybe not i have a picture of what I think what Ferb looks like but the person has brown hair instead of green... but I don't know how you guys can see it hey I have an idea why don't you guys tell me how to do it by reviewing **


	9. Barely on ch 9 wow this has been awhile

**Okay so... Um I don't know how to say this but this is the end my few readers. I could not shake this out of my head so I wrote it. Read the story first before I tell you anymore...**

* * *

F POV

Phineas was still relaxing upon my lap, all his weight was on me and his toes barely touched the ground. My arms were firmly around his waist. He seemed comfortable. Phineas finished of his drink, frowning, then got mine and downed that too.

"Hey Ferb, what do you wanna do today?"

I did not answer, as always. Phineas never seemed offended by it. It was like he knew that I could not answer, but we pretty much have done it all.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Phineas asked.

"Ah well how 'bout a water slide?" Yippie. A water slide. Again." My mind started turning, how could I make this time different?

"Okay, I guess I know what we're are going to do today, Ferb." He turned to look back at me, letting me look at his normally grinning face from a beautiful angle, that let me see his high cheekbones.

* * *

We headed towards the lake, I had my tool box, one of the girls had a boom box that was playing Good Vibrations, and some if the others had blow-up floaties plus their own bags. Phineas was in the front chatting with Isabella and smiling ridiculously, while ordering parts on a cellphone. Next was the other three girls and Clyde with Betty Joe enjoying the scenery. Then Buford and Baljeet who kept on brushing their shoulders and hands. I was in the back patrolling everything that went on while thinking of the structure of the water slide.

Once we got there I slipped my shirt off and waded into the water. I heard a hurried splashing behind me, so I turned around only when I did I was tackled by Phineas. We were tumbling in the water when the parts that we needed showed up.

* * *

I was dangling a ways down from the water on the metal structure. I was tightening a bolt with one hand fiercely tugging. My hands were gripping the cold metal bars that stuck slightly to them. There was a cold, constant breeze making my body shiver. I rubbed one hand over my arm grazing the goosebumps trying to make them disappear. My damp swim trunks did not help at all, their wetness making me freeze. I grabbed the blowtorch now sealing the bolt close. I let the warmth of the tool grace my face and I did not bother the sparks, since I was already used to their penetrating burn against my tough skin. Once I was done I tried to relax and get enough warmth to shimmy my way back down to the water. My feet were dangling and I stretched my toes apart feeling that excruciating wind wrap around them. As I looked below I saw Clyde lounging in a blowup inner tube with a drink that had a little umbrella and a curling straw. Close by there was another inflatable with the boom box playing music and floating around. I could only hear small buzzes of sound that managed to get to my ears before the wind. On the shore I saw Betty Joe reading on a beach towel spread out across the pine needle covered ground with two girls both of which were sunbathing. Under me in the maze of beams coming out of the water Phineas and Isabella were smiling, laughing and splashing water at each other. I strained to hear Phineas' voice. They got close and smiled at each other once more before kissing lovingly. It was a hot and wet kiss with lots of tongue. Isabella was screwing her fingers in Phineas' strawberry hair and one of Phineas' hands was low on her hip and the other that was slipped inside her bathing suit was massaging her arse. It seemed like I was the only one working. Just me isolated, alone, trapped in my cocoon of wind.

After my feet were starting to fall asleep, I decided to dive back down without giving as much as a harmless splash. I took the lift up to the platform where the start of the slide was. I lit up a couple of tikis and heaters before fidgeting with the water pumps and the pressure. Then I set up a bar for drinks where I would serve and make them, and for the final touch I put on a cheesy Hawaiian shirt and pilot shades.

Phineas introduced the new place, I did not pay attention since I was more concerned about the lift holding up everyone's combined weight.

* * *

We all relaxed in our little coconut paradise, lounging and listening to music. I was making drinks in the bar and served them, but my eyes always drifted to Phineas. Buford and Baljeet were sitting on the stools of the bar and I discreetly spiked Baljeet's drink while he was turning away to watch the girls sway to the soft Hawaiian music.

"Hey! Gimme some." Buford gave me puppy dog eyes which he did surprisingly well. I sighed and poured some of the booze inside of his cup. Baljeet turned back around to face me and I was washing a cup to give me the effect of being a bartender.

"So Ferb how is this water slide going to be like?" Me and Buford glanced at each other both of us disappointed that Baljeet did not take a sip.

I shrugged and put the cup that I was drying down.

"Ferb you need to talk more. It is not good for you to be this quite, have fun with us once in a while."

"Shuddup Jeet, Ferb probably has more fun in a day than you do in a year. He's how everything happens without him what would we have done in the summers. Ya know Ferb is probably a god in disguise and when he talks some big storm comes or somethin'"

"Buford, that is impossible!"

"Says the boy who is sitting in a giant water slide that was built in a day." Baljeet sighed at Buford and took a drink from his cup. Buford and I shared victorious smiles. Baljeet's eyes kind of screwed his eyes together and scrunched up his black eyebrows for a second but dismissed the foul taste. I know Baljeet would never criticize me or my work.

"Ferb come on sing for us!" One of the girls shouted. I smiled and and shook my head. "C'mon!"

"Yes Ferb you have a very nice voice." Baljeet said. He was starting to slur his words. Despit all the protesting after that I refused and Phineas saved me when he came towards the bar.

"You ready, Ferb?" I nodded.

I stopped the music, turned on the water for the slide and took of the sunglasses and shirt. We all gathered around the wide entrance of the slide. First the slide is open and slightly wavy and then it disappears into a black tunnel. As we waited for the water to start trickling in, I noticed there was a hole in the slide. How could that have happened? I quickly grabbed the blowtorch and I tried to find something to make the ride. When I did I stepped on the slide and cautiously made my way towards the gap. Phineas gave me a weird look then he found what I was going after. The water started picking up as I laid down the material over the hole. I had to stand on top of it so it would not get washed away. The giant slide groaned suddenly under me. It shuddered and came to a halt. My racing heart slowed and I looked up to see everyone watching me. I continued my work an I could hear the harsh, rushing water below me that was further down the slide.

Without warning the slide started to tilt to one side but it was not slow dip like the titanic it was moving fast that I was practically falling. I heard my name being shouted but I could not really figure out who. I tried to make my way to the edge of the slide so I could jump of safely, but the different parts started to crumble and rip into big chunks. I felt like I was falling a lot slower than the breaking water slide. Little by little the beams started started bending and crashing down. I looked to my right and saw a beam bending towards me and a voice in the back of my head told me that I was going to get hit, so I let my fate rush over me and closed my eyes. The air in my lungs gushed out of my body, but I did not feel anything I did not hear anything nor did I see anything. It was all a blur, one blob smushed together to fuzzy to comprehend. I was only able to feel when I hit the water and my life practically got slapped out of me, then the nothingness was back. Nothing is a very peaceful thing, there are no worries just halcyon nothing.

"Ferb." I opened my eyes to the beautiful, scared voice. His bright eyes were wet and shiny, but his face remained clam and strong.

"Phin."

"You're going to stay with me, okay."

"Phineas," I bit my lip,"I love you." He just looked at me with those curious, big eyes. Everyone else was standing out of ear shot being held back by Buford. I smiled I could always count on good 'ol Buford.

I glanced at Phineas, who was trying not to smile by pressing his sweet lips and that was the most adorable thing I have seen him do. I looked back to the water on my right, but I have to see that smile more before it is gone, so I glanced at him again. Some muscles pull at the corners of of mouth, hell I was tired but I think I will always have the energy to kiss him.

I grabbed his hair and kissed him. There was a splashing from my left Buford was no dout holding someone down, but all the diminished and again I felt nothing. Though it was better this time, heaps better because I had Phineas with me. The touch of everything the feel the taste the smell. I was overjoyed to find Phineas not pulling back, not disgusted, he was kissing me with all of the same love I had for him. I stopped when my mouth was tired which did not take long and I rested my forehead against his. Phineas went in again but again I cut it short. I leaned back in Phineas' arms and Phineas sighed/laughed. He rubbed his face with a hand and closed his eyes, once he looked at me he smiled and shook his head in disbelief. A single tear was shed and it slipped down his face, but I could not tell if it was a sad or happy tear maybe both.

"You looked sexy in that Hawaiian shirt." After some time I decided to what I needed to.

"Do you know how many times I undressed you with my eyes, how many times I wished for you to fill me up and to love me?"

"But I do I always did." He cocked his head to one side, "I never noticed how raspy your voice was."I silenced him and tried to get him to listen.

"No matter what anybody says it's not your fault, it is not mine either. This is happening. Everything I did was for you even wearing my pants down lower. I thought I would look more normal and you would like me better that way."

"I liked you like that though. It's okay to be yourself."

"And that's exactly it. I want you to keep being yourself. Don't change. Don't stop building. Don't stop smiling don't be sad. You are never ever sad. Know that I not going to leave you. I will always stay by your side. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Tomorrow make...make a zip-line going through the forest okay."

"Okay."

You know when they say when you-" I tasted warm and metallic blood deep inside of my throat, coughed up the un wanted blood and spat it to the side. I took a painful breath, my lung was punctured. Do not focus on that. Phineas you are with Phineas.

"When you are going to die and your life flashes in front of your eyes?" He nodded," Well, you know what I saw? I saw you."

He pulled me close into his chest and held my hand. I tucked my head under his head and kissed his neck.

"Ferb you said you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not." He kissed my head.

"Okay I believe you." And after while he whispered three words that everyone wants to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

P POV

The body was taken away. I can't consider it Ferb anymore, it's not him without his mysterious self inside of it. When I called Candace she screamed at me saying it was my fault and my crazy inventions, so I hanged up on her while she was crying. Grandma called Mom to save me the pain. For the rest of the day I ended up playing every old board game that my grandparents had with the gang and we made cookies. Yup cookies and I laughed and everyone was looking at me quizzically but didn't question me and soon they joined.

When it was time to sleep Isabella, Buford and Baljeet slept with me in the living room because cause I didn't want to sleep alone. I woke up extra early and started building the zip line I finished it by myself and rode it. Though I had trouble without Ferb but I managed and pulled through. I went back to the house and packed up Ferb's and my things because Mom had cut the trip short.

I had some time until she got there so I snuggled with Perry in Ferb's bed thinking about how he was so recently there though it felt like ages. He laid here naked I hummed to myself. Ferb naked. Now that I know I love him I can't seem to remember him naked.

I feel asleep when Mom got there because she was shaking me awake. The car ride back was dark and mom cried a lot and spoke about her baby.

I saw Ferb's mother who had flown here to see the funeral. She was beautiful, young and understanding. Though it was interesting that she didn't have green hair. I talked to her for a while and she was the only person that understood why I wasn't sad and everything that Ferb did was Ferb like. When I asked her how she knew when she only knew him for a little bit she claimed that he sent her e-mails frequently and that she will miss getting them. She was also the only one who didn't care that I loved Ferb and that he loves me and how we kissed. Mom talked to me on how that was bad and for once I didn't listen to her.

We all decided to cremate him and then turned the ashes into a stone that they let me keep. I didn't wear it I left it on my bedside table to look at every night.

One night I had a dream a very vivid and lucid dream. Ferb and I were under our tree, which I still sit and make my contraptions under. Ferb's pants were high how he liked them and we were young. We were both around the age were are inventions and things got big, that year where we built the roller coaster.

I woke up and saw the empty bed and that is when it finally set in that I couldn't see Ferb anymore.

Fin...(but only of you make it that way)

* * *

**So I have no desire in writing more if and only if I get reviews and I am not saying how many that answer these questions you dont even have to answer all of them and I am not trying to Umm... Forde this story into getting reviews or attention truthfully i couldn't keep up with writing don't worry if I write more Ferb will not be dead it will probably the same but this time there will be no musterious destroying of the slide thing it was probably caused by dr D's inator perry probably feels bad anyway please you be that reviewer that makes the story go on but it's your choice **

**Da questions:**

**Should the story stay at the cabin?**

**Should I bring in Candace?**

**What invention thingies should I have because my creativity is bad?**

**Who do you want to be on top?**

**Should I add more Isabella/Ferb competition?**

**Do you like my version of Ferb in other words are the characters OOC? ( please take note that it is almost impossible for the kiddos to be in character with a pairing like this and Phineas is not exactly innocent just watch the episode where they go inside Candace)**

**And most importantly tell me what I can do better like describe more, more conversations, more humor, more fluffiness I don't know I know I have some good reviews but I am starting to doubt that I can write **

**Well signing off for I don't know how long this is I.L.Y.S**


End file.
